The present invention relates to mop buckets and more particularly to covers for mop buckets with mop wringers and mop supports.
Applicant is aware of the following U.S. Patents:
______________________________________ D292,238 to O'Brien 4,525,892 to Vayas et al. 1,405,201 to Gates 4,713,859 to Smith, Jr. 1,952,824 to Schulman 4,716,619 to Young 2,567,708 to Heber 4,735,332 to Thumser 2,577,496 to Wolfer 4,888,847 to Montjo 3,747,154 to O'Neil 2,143,846 to Gaddings 4,583,666 to Buck 3,383,732 to James etal 5,063,631 to Parker ______________________________________
The above references do not show a mop bucket cover with a generally cylindrical mop receptacle attached to a top plate with side walls spaced from the mop receptacle. The sides having support means to engage the bucket to hold the top plate a substantial distance above the top of the bucket. Nor do the references show such a mop bucket cover that has sides with triangular extensions which extend from the sides and have a pouring lip attached to the side walls, and a transverse wall.
The Vayas Patent shows a mop bucket cover with top plate that is substantially flush with the top of the bucket; Montijo shows a bucket cover with a fresh water tank supported on the bucket and no triangular sides or pouring lip; Buck shows a paint brush holder in the form of a ring that rests on a paint can with a brush holder supported on the ring. The other Patents show structures similar to the above.